It's Begun
by Hikaru'sSlave5410
Summary: a story about my friends and i a bit exaggerated but you'll like it. NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

It's begun…

'It's been 2 weeks since I've transferred here…' Natalie thought to herself. 'No friends… no fun… miserable life…' she sighed to herself. 'There's no helping it, I guess…' looking down. 'Hmm…'

BRIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG!

Natalie jumped a little when she heard the bell, it startled her. "Oh crap…" Natalie said to herself, holding the collar of her shirt. "Well'p its lunch time…" she sighed "time to eat lunch… alone…again…" Natalie walked out the door, through the hall, out to the patio. She sat at an empty table and bit into her sandwich. –Sigh –

GIMME GIMME GIMME!

NO ITS MINE!

LIAR!

I'M TRYING TO EAT, SHADDUP ALL OF YOU!

Natalie's ears rang at the shouts in the corner, she saw 5 or 6 girls all next to the tree, and three are standing up, waving their arms up and down. The others were sitting down trying to eat. The one girl, trying to get more food since it looked like her lunch sucked, noticed Natalie. And walked over, Natalie turned her head like she didn't notice. "Hey." She put one hand on her hip; the other was stuck out offering a hand to shake. "Saw ya' lookin' at us… sorry if we were loud… names' Emmy…"

Natalie hesitated to take her hand, but she didn't want to be rude so, she took it. Emmy took the chance and yanked her next to her. "Alright! New friend! Looks like you're lonely so, let's go introduce you to everybody else!"Emmy dragged Natalie to the tree; luckily Natalie was able to grab her lunch in time.

"YO! The Emster is back!"

"Damn it was a little bit quieter, too…"

"HORRAY! MAKE SOME NOISE FOR THE EMSTER!"

"HELL YES!"

Natalie was surprised how four girls can make so much noise. A girl with brown wavy hair noticed Natalie. "Um, hey Justina here, Justin for short. Um, not to be rude but who are you?" Justina asked.

Emmy shoved Natalie in front of her. "LOOK at this pretty face. Who do you-…" Emmy went silent. Natalie turned to see Emmy looking like she was about to kill herself. "E-Emmy? What's wrong?" she let go and went to a girl with curly, dark brown hair. She whispered into her ear, Natalie got nervous.

"I'm Hannah and Emmy here is depressed that she forgot to ask your name." Emmy had her knees up to her face and her hands wrapped around them, looking more emo than before.

**Hey there very new writer here tell me watcha' think!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. New Relations

New relations

Natalie felt like she didn't belong. At all. She felt that it was just a coincidence to meet Emmy. Just coincidence. Right then…

A hand waved across Natalie's face, "YO! Little miss quiet!" that's when Natalie returned back to reality. "Emmy's bout' to cut herself or something! Hurry up and tell us your name!" Hannah yelled at her. Natalie faced Emmy who was in the 'Emo corner of same'. "Err… Natalie, Natalie Montoya…." Then it was like time stopped for a moment and Emmy appeared out of nowhere, or behind Natalie. "NATALIE IS HER NAME! (Insert epic laughter here) The CUTEST face EVAH!" Emmy yelled above her head.

!

"AWWWW THE FUN JUST STARTED!"

"I DIDN'T EVEN FINISH MY LUNCH!"

"OH MAH GAWD!"

"ARRRGGGGGHHHHH! I HATE EVERYTHING!"

"THANK GAWD CLASS!"

Natalie's ears rang once again since everybody was yelling. Then Natalie walked to her classroom and she realized everybody she saw out at lunch, was in her classroom. Emmy was the first to notice, then Hannah, then Justina. Emmy was about to start.

"OH MY GOD! HANNAH, JUSTINA, AMY, NICOLE, ZARA, NATALIE'S IN OUR CLASS!" Waving one arm; other pointing at Natalie. Then Justina.

"WHAT, WHEN, WHERE?" She put her hand flat, and over her eyes.

"I DUNNO BUT SHE'S HERE!" Now it's Hannah's turn.

"SHADDUP WE'RE IN CLASS!" Her eye was twitching.

**Okay so right now ima do whatever just to update ASAP**

**So you better be thankful. (you know who you are)**


	3. Time

"Holy crap…' natalie's left eye was twitching madly. "why here, why in class...?" she sighed, and leaned on the desk, supported with her arm. The teacher seemed to always be late to class, so if any student was late it didn't matter, since most of the time the teacher was last to class. So normally Emmy would take the chance and of course, head straight for her desk first. "Natalie!" emmy shouted.

Most of the conversation was about how natalie was in their class. Natalie was uninterested, and zoned most of it out. She sighed. Emmy saw it, and changed the subject, immediately. Then the conversation went to a weird video she saw on YouTube… once again, zoned out.

Finally the teacher rushed through the door, splurging out words to explain why she was late at mid-day. Natalie wasn't really listening to her since after all, she forgot to tell her mother about school today, that she wouldn't get picked up late, it was a half-day. She sighed, and the lesson finally started. It seemed that time flew by since she was a fast learner. So it was a piece of cake, and it was afterschool. Natalie went to her locker to get her binders and ETC.

"A~hhhh!"

'huh?' she turned and saw emmy and… Hannah. Emmy was stretching her arms over her head, with Hannah checking her iTouch. Emmy saw her… oh god. Emmy dashed playfully. "natalie~!" she waved. Her face seemed like it was shining FUN or something… like I dunno rays of light. It was awkward.

"h-hey…"

"okay guess what!"

"what?"

" I got candy!" she shrieked.

"O-Oh… cool." Natalie sweatdropped

Emmy's eyes soften "want some?" she held out her hand. Natalie was surprised Emmy doesn't seemed to share a whole lot. She put her hand on top of hers, palm facing upwards. Emmy followed suit, and poured, chocolate covered mints. Natalie, didn't favor mint, but since someone offered she put one in her mouth. She chewed for a while, it was better than expected. "thanks." She said. Emmy relaxed, "how was your first day?" she said. "okay, I guess… I mean… I dunno." Natalie splurged. Okay we'll talk about this later." Natalie's eyes had widen. WHAT?! So she closed her locker and started to walk, "oh! Wait Natalie!" she caught her sleeve in time, and pulled her back.

"huh?"

"Natalie, ask what time it is!"

"U-Uh what time is it?"

Emmy pulled her left arm sleeve down, showing a drawn watch.

"skin 'o clock!" she smiled. She started giggling to herself. "s-sorry! I made that up later this morning."

She smiled, "good, huh?" she raised her wrist with the drawn watch, "it was 46 cents!"


End file.
